Universal Serial Bus (USB) technologies have been extremely successful and their application is nearly ubiquitous. The advent of USB 3.0 compliant standards provide enhanced performance through greater data transfer rates. USB 3.0 standards employ SSTX and SSTR—signals (hereinafter, “SuperSpeed” signals) to achieve the greater data transfer rates. In order to maintain the universal nature, backwards compatibility is maintained by also including USB 2.0 compliant D+ and D− signals (hereinafter, “Hi-Speed” signals) so that older USB devices that are not configured to handle the SuperSpeed signals may still communicate using USB 2.0 signals (e.g., Hi-Speed, full-speed and/or low-speed) signals.